Come Back to Me
by sayain673
Summary: He didn't believe it. She was there, standing across from him with a similar expression on her face as his; that of shock, yet filled with a growing emotion he couldn't place. His voice wavered as he slowly reached out to her and whispered her name.
1. Explode to the Rage, The Guiding Point?

Hello! It's saiyan673! Sorry for not logging in for awhile, but I was swamped in work and I had a science project. In addition, my writing time has been shortened because I now do Tae Kwon Do from 7 to 9 in the evenings, so I can only write in the early afternoons, or in the middle of the night. Then, my orchestra is having auditions for chamber, so my dad has me work my ass off for hours, practicing my violin. I practiced for many weeks, but in my paltry free time, I helped four of my collegues with their audition peices, even going as far to burn a CD of the peices and making annotated copies for one of them.

Ironically *-bitter laugh-* those four people made it into the next level, but I remained in the intermediate level. My conductor says that I'm more of a soloist and that in chamber, no one tries to stand out. I guess thats true; from the moment I picked up the violin at four years old, I've been trained to play alone. So, I'm kind of the lone wolf of the class.

_(Sings)_

_I walk this lonely road,  
The only road that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone..._

Also, I'm trying to figure out how I can ask this girl out. She's in my anime club and in my 4th period Bio and i;m friend with her. I'm losing sleep over this and because of my other problems, I am at my breaking point. My stress level is OVER 9000...-RAGE-...and I am close to snapping and breaking something. Guess I gotta see my therapist again...

But listen to me ramble on about my problems when I should be getting to the story.

Maybe it's been because I've been so moody and depresed that I poured so much angst into this chapter, but the main concept of the story is Adventure/Romance.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Black Cat, Dragonball Z, the characters of Farenheit 451 and Trauma Center: New Blood, the dog "Mr. Takadachi", the song "Boulevard of Broken dreams, or the title of the prolouge; that belongs to someone else who composed a song named that.

BTW: This is not a cross-over. There are just some famous and admirable people who appear in the story, and will appear only for one time only.

A/N- This takes place in the Black Cat manga-verse.

Rated **T** for action, alcohol/tobacco reference, occasional foul language, _lots of angst,_ and some suggestive themes.

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

_Rage. Anger. Hate. _

_These were the emotions that the man felt as he faced the man in the alley, his golden eyes dilating, focusing on the man- no monster- that exsisted. The fireworks lit the night and his fury, sparking an inferno that had been kindled with murder._

_He wanted to see him suffer. He lusted for feel of his blood on his fingers and on his gun. He desired to hear him scream in agony and beg for mercy. He wanted to smell the fear that radiated off of him. He wanted the taste of vengance to fill his mouth._

_But most of all, he yearned for the girl he fell for to be in this world; not lying on the pavement, broken and bloody. Not on the verge of death..._

_His rage jump-started his feet as he sprang across the ally to make contact with the hated man. His fist connected and he relished the way his knuckles drove into his face, drawing the monster's black blood. __The hated one smirked and said, in a spiteful tone, how the girl was a evil witch, who had him under a spell. He did him a favor and "freed" him from thralldom of the blue-eyed witch._

_HOW...DARE...HE. _

_Then like a fox trapped by hounds, the coward slipped away before he could land another blow, leaping over the buildings, his shilouete illuminated by the fireworks._

_Hearing the girl struggling to breath, he immediately rushed to her side, propping her up and holding her in her arms, a look of infinite sorrow on his face. He was on the verge of crying, but was able to barely manage a demeanor where tears were avoidable._

_She gave a weak smile at the man who held her. WHY? She was going to die! It was his fault for bringing her into his lonely life! _

_He barely heard her whisper over the noise of the fireworks. Comming in closer, he felt the coldness of death coming for her, yet he could still feel the warmth she gave; the warmth that turned him around and set him free. It had melted the chains of bondage that kept him prisoner to Chronos and filled his cold, malnourished soul with the heat of someone that was valued as a human, not as the Black Cat._

_He abruptly told her to keep quiet as he carried her to a doctor, but she told him that her work was already done. She said of how she would be moving soon, away from the city, away from him. He didn't understand untill she said that the last thing she needed to do was change his ways. __Now she was crying, while she said this and he was ready to as well. Not even the little child plugging up the hole in the dam with a demeanor hardened by years of pain could last no longer and stop the flood. He heard her whisper how she traveled many places, meeting new people. BUT HE was the only one she could call a true friend. His heart wrenched at the words, feeling how he came so close, but could never go further in their relation._

_Then she whispered that she wanted him to forget about her. He almost blanched in shock and in pain. WHY would he forget her, the good friend who turned him from his killing ways? He tried to protest to her but her eyes then glanced up at the sky, the blue reflecting red as the fireworks exploded in the sky._

_She then shivered, not from the cold and colapsed in his arms. A firework was launched into the sky, but then another hit it, knocking it out of the night sky, sending it dwindling down into the city. The other rocket however exploded into a vibrant red. A deep crimson red...red like a rose and red like blood._

_The sound was deafening. It was the signal to begin the explosion of rage._

_He snapped. He screamed the name of the hated foe into the night sky. It was heard by the whole city, even over the fireworks. It was filled with agony and hate, bitterness and pain, and an endless rage for the one who caused it._

_"CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDD!"_

_He knew not how he came to be on the rooftops, running madly, begining the hunt for the hated man. He had no idea where he left her and it pained him further. He felt something in chest, a deep feeling that he felt familiar, only coming back stringer than before. He only felt this when his parents died, gunned down by a ruthless killer. _

_Then he knew what fueled his body._

_He felt the black desire that peirces humans in their hearts, fixating their minds on a single objective. The desire for it drives men to do otherwise impossible things. However, when accomplished, it could leave a man feeling satisfied and fuffiled, but it also sent them into an endless spiral of darkness, never able to come out of, never able to stop. It was a double-edged sword. _

_But he didn't care. He cared not what would happen to him when he was done. He didn't think about a future ahead of him, because his mind was obsessed with one thing:_

**_Revenge._**

* * *

Guy Montag ran through the night, muttering under his breath. He could've been celebrating at the festival with his friend, Clarisse, and hanging out with his fellow fire-fighters of Demartment 451. But NO...

Sure, it was his fault that one of the firework launchers he was monotoring had cause one stray colorful missile to land into the city. Sure, he was the only one on duty at the time, his so called "friends" abandoning him. Sure, Chief Beatty would get mad at him if he didn't get it immediately. Yet, it was a fire hazzard and he had a duty as a fireman to put it out.

Leaning against a wall to catch his breath, he glanced around and tried to get his bearings. It had only been a minute since the rocket landed in the city, so he had to find it fast. If fireman Black was right, the stray firework landed around here somewhere. Looking ahead Guy found to his horor that a black cat had picked up the direlect rocket in its mouth and the fact that black had been right about something, for once. The fuse had been burnt out, but he had a good idea that there was enough gunpowder left in it to go back into the sky, accompanied by the cat.

Suddenly, a peircing scream ripped across the night sky and both him and the cat flinched. It was so loud and heart-wrenching that Guy put his hands over his ears and the cat began mewling in pain. For what seemed like an eternity, the scream continued, but dwindled down into a blood-chilling echo. After dwindling away, the momentary truce between the cat and Guy had ended.

As he aproached it, it gave a hissing sound, slightly muted by the rocket in its mouth. As he backed of, the cat then sped away, dashing onto the pavement with a speed, belighing its size. Cursing, he ran after it, feeling rediculous as a wild goose-chase began, with him probably tripping and him landing in a dumpster. He rounded a corner and ran into a pole. He saw stars and planets before colapsing on the ground. Looking up, he saw the devlish feline a few meters ahead of him, its bright eyes twinkling. It looked as if it was laughing at him.

_Great, _he thought, rubbing his face. _Now I feel like a soldier in Dover Beach, looking like a fool, but for a cause...though mine better than theirs..._

Sucking up the pain from his wounds, he got back up and resumed the chase. The black cat seemed determined to lose the fireman as he weaved through people, couples and objects on the sidewalk. Muttering apologies, saying several "excuse me"s and screaming as he was launched into the sky as he ran into a large, over-friendly white hound with a collar that said Mr. Takadachi, Guy, tattered, bespeckled and dirty, finaly managed to make the cat go into a much less crowded part of the festival.

As the cat stopped to catch its breath, Guy slowly came up behind it, a predatorial glint in his eyes as he had his hands outstretched, ready to intercept the damned beast. The cat, sensing him behind him, suddenly jumped up, gave a muted hiss and began clawing at his face. Screaming, he fell to the sidewalk, struggling to get the cat off of him. Managing to get his hands on its black body he managed to fling it off his face, where it landed gracefully on the street and ran into a side alley.

Swearing oaths that would make fifty adult sailors cry, Guy wiped the blood off his face, got up and persued the fleeing feline into the nocturne alley. Rounding the corner, he found the cat on a trashcan, exploring its contents for a midnight snack. He looked around the ground for the firework, scanning the area around his feet. He found it, laying on the ground, pointing into the darkness ahead. Picking it up, he weighted it and noticed there was enough gunpowder in it to fly again. Not wanting to take that risk, he was about to put the still-sparking fuse out when the cat mewled and ran across one wall to a darker side of the alley.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he pulled out his 500 Watt standard issue flashlight and aimed it onto the side of the abyss. It illuminated the wall and he saw the cat headfirst in a dumpster, rummaging for food. Chuckling, he moved the flashlight away from the cat and into the center of the darkness. The darkness shrank away and what lay in the beam caused Guy to drop the smoldering firework.

The rocket pointed to a young woman laying on the ground, dressed in a white and flowerly yutaka. The silk was stained in blood and the ground was covered in crimson. Her black hair was splayed and a small trickle of red ran down her face, making it appear she was crying.

Making the executive decision that the rocket would go out on its own, Guy hastily picked it up and put it into a garbage can. Sprinting to the girl, he pulled out his mobile and dialed the emergency nuumber, shouting to the operator he needed an abulance ASAP to the alley.

As he checked her pulse and found none and began CPR, he prayed that the paramedics would make it in time.

* * *

So what do you think?

You know you want to review...

If I put too much into the prolouge then I'm sorry! ()

PEACE OUT!

P.S. This is only my second work. The first work is on hiatus until the end of the school year.


	2. Reignition Love is Anesthesia?

HELLO! ITS SAYAIN673 HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY FAVORITE COUPLE IN THE UNIVERSE!

Sorry for the late update. My laptop crashed and all of my files went "Bye, Bye" before being drowned in a sea of viruses. Now that I have a Mac, I will now get updates much more faster.

Can you help me with a problem? There are these two girls that I like. One is Japanese on honor role, dyes her hair the color of flames and likes anime. The other is Irish who likes dark music, dresses in black Lolita and likes anything related to Haji (I hope I spelled that right) of Blood+. WHAT DO I DO? Please either post your help on the review page or message me.

I NEED GIRL HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, Trauma Canter, or Farenheit 451.**_

Notes: Characters from the other respective titles only appear for a chapter (or in Montag's case, two).

There are many symbolisms, allusions, allegories and other literary devices I have used in the story. Anyone who spots them and either posts a review or PMs me gets a cookie.

Here's an example- Guy is a character with no partucular identity; his name itself, "Guy" suggests the everyday, normal person. In short, anyone can assimilate into his persona. I used him here to save Saya because ANYONE CAN SAVE A LIFE. You don't have to be special, have powers or a specific gender.

ANYONE CAN SAVE A LIFE. EVEN YOU.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mother and to the staff of Suburban Hospital, especially Dr. Roby.

My mom is a hard-working, registered nurse who helped people when they couldn't help themselves. She helped me with researching the medical terms.

Suburban Hospital is a hospital [No Duh...] in Maryland that is currently working night and day to care for the people. Dr. Roby saved my life when I had an inflamed appendix that was about to burst and kill me. He took me to the operating room and managed to take it out of me in the nick of time. I'll never forget what that man did nor his kindness that Halloween night I checked in.

* * *

_**Reignition**_

The EMTs on duty expected accidents from the festival on a yearly basis. They picked up people with burns, smoldering clothes, empty beer bottles and who could forget the one that came in with a baby? Happy times for all of them as they witnessed life's greatest miracle. All kinds of accidental and amusingly unexpected things would be taken to hospital and after the night shift, the EMTs would exchange cases, accompanied by laughs and the clinking of champagne glasses to a hard night's work.

This night would be different. There would be no laughs about it later; the non-accidental non-amusing call that came in from a local fireman was a deep mark for all the EMTs.

As soon as the EMTs heard the dispatcher say "Code A-4-D-1 (Assault; victim in cardiac arrest) on alleyway of Black and White street.", the two fastest EMTs were sent out. Dropping their cider glasses and tossing their party manners aside, they instantly went to full alert. Clambering into the abulance, they turned on the engine, flicked on the siren and raced against time, driving through the uknown darkness ahead of them...

* * *

"Patient coming in!" the EMT shouted, bursting throught the double doors of the ER, wheeling the girl with a blood-stained kimono on a stretcher. The two EMTs from the ambulance flanked the sides of the stretcher, performing CPR on the unresponsive patient. What was once thought to be a festive night turned into one of emergency, where fate danced on the thin line between live and death.

_A black cat crawled out of a trashcan, laying against the alleyway wall, mewling the fact that there was no food available on the ground._

"What are her vitals?" a tanned female doctor shouted, sprinting over to the girl's side. The name "Valerie Blaylock" was printed on her ID. Her short, brown hair was bounced slightly as she ran and her equally brown eyes shone with shock at a sight on the night of the festival.

"Patient has lost approximately 1000***** ccs of blood and has been having internal hemmorages since arrival!"

_Slauntering over to the other side, it found a puddle of what appeared to be a liquid between the two walls. Curious, he walked over and lapped up a bit of the liquid. He then spat it out meowling and rubbing its tounge with its paw._

"GET HER A BLOOD PACKET, STAT!" she shouted to a nearby staff worker, who nooded and made a mad run to the blood-bank. Ironically, that particular staff worker thought he wasted his high-school doing track and field, instead of studying for Med school. But, he was the fastest runner in the whole hospital and was commonly used to ferry messages across the units.

A male doctor who radiated autority then sprinted over, running alongside the stretcher as it was wheeled through the hallway. His grey eyes were taking in the sight and the brain under his neatly combed black hair was calculating fast. "How long has she been getting oxygen?", he calmly asked.

_It was the most foul thing it had ever tasted!_

"The person who found her began CPR and when we arrived we took over. We managed to get her heart back to functioning, but because of her wounds, she may bleed out if we don't close her up, Dr. Vaughn."

_Grimmancing in disgust, it walked over to the other side of the wall, hoping for a snack._

"SHE STOPED BREATHING!" a clerk screamed, noticing her chest failing to rise; her mouth failing to take raspy breaths.

"Move her to Operating Room 13, NOW!" Dr. Vaughn shouted. "Page Elaina that we got a situation!"

Nooding, another EMT then sprinted over to the intercom and shouted, "PAGING NURSE ELAINA, PAIGING NURSE ELAIA! CODE BLUE IN THE E.R**.**!** CODE BLUE IN THE E.R.! DR.S VAUGHN AND BLAYLOCK NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

Grabbing the bars, the two surgeons helped wheel the girl to Room 13, each praying they could save her life. Hooking her up to the EKG, they found no pulse and worked faster to get everything ready.

_A flash of black was seen as the cat leaped up into the garbage can that was leaning against the wall. Diving into the depths, he purred in delight at finding a fish. It lay next to a rose, a fresh one, yet thrown away roughly, its petals scattered across the trash can and ground._

Elaina came sprinting into the room, stopping just in time before she came into contact with the EMT giving the patient oxygen. After she was briefed by Dr. Vaughn, she then assisted the EMTs in moving the girl onto the operating table.

She quickly took out her standard issue nursing scissors and applyed them to the girls yutaka. _I'm sorry_, she thought as the blades snipped away at the bloodstained silk. Praying that she was a modern girl and wore something under the yutaka, she pulled the coth appart to reveal (to her relief and Doctor Blaylock's) that she was wearing underwear under her kimono. The relief was short lived as they saw thin, but long lacerations on her chest, as if she had been slashed at by a sword.

_Without a care, the cat began its feeding frenzy on its prey, relishing the flavor._

Trying and failing to preserve the raven-haired girl's modesty, she quickly took of the top of her underwear, muttering litanies of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". She then disposed of the bloody rag in a bin one of the EMTs had provided.

"Are we clear for AED?" Dr. Vaughn shouted. His face was beaded with sweat as he anxiously looked at the girl's ECG*******: It was as flat as his love life, which was saying ALOT (He hoped it could be "jump-started", also). But this wasn't the time to be mourning his misfortune! He had a life to save.

_The cat then heard a noise from outside the trashcan. Curious, he stopped his meal and clambered out of the can to inspect it. _

Grabbing the pads from Elaina, he rubbed them, filling them with the element of God; the element for bringing one to life, or destroying it utterly.

_It then found a blue roket laying against the wall, its head aimed towards the sky. What was left of the fuse was still smoldering, giving off smoke from a small orange ember._

"DEFIB!" Elaina shouted, hearing the high-pitched whir of the machine.

"CLEAR!" Markus shouted, pressing the pads to the lifleless girl and pressing the button. One hundred and eighty volts of electricity surged from the pads, enveloping the girl in an embrace of both life and death. The discharge merely caused her to shudder and twitch, and she still lay unmoving, on the table.

_Suddenly, the blue roket sparked, causing the cat to jump back in suprise. It then hissed at the roket and kept away from it._

"Markus!" Valerie shouted. "It's not enough!"

"Raise to two hundred!" he relayed over to Elaina, who immediately began to recharge the pads.

"DEFIB!"

"AND CLEAR!"

Electricity surged through the girl again, causing her to flinch violently, but her heart failed to restart. They were in danger of losing her now. Her body had been going without oxygen for at least two minutes. In three to five minutes, heart cells begin to break down and brain cells started following suit of the person they functioned for.

_The roket sparked again, more feircely than before, throwing light on the walls, illuminating the shadows near the cat. Its curiosity satisfied, it began the walk back to its prey._

"DOCTOR!" Elaina screamed, more paniked than usual. "IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

"Raise to two hundred forty!" he said, through gritted teeth.

"MARKUS!" Valerie shouted into his ear. "WE NEED TO HURRY! IT'S ALMOST BEEN THREE MINUTES!"

"I KNOW!" he retorted back, the pressure causing him to snap. "I've never lost a patient on my hands, and I'm not about to start here!"

"DEFIB!"

_The single glowing part on the roket was slowly fading, its orange dimming. It was about to fade into the darkness _

"CLEAR!" And Markus pushed the pads down for the third time of the night.

_The cat then saw its prey, and began to crouch, ready to pounce on it again._

Two hundred forty volts surged through the girl and Markus sent a silent prayer. He prayed not for his love life, not for his record; but for the girl to live. His heart was at his foot when he looked at the ECG, but then shot through his throat when he checked again:

There was a spike on the monitor!

_Sparks scattered and the orange glowed with a vigor. The cat was taken by suprise, jumping into the air, its prey forgotten._

The girl drew a deep, raspy breath and her eyes fluttered as she struggled for air.

_The gunpowder ignited and the roket end glowed, casting a light of unparalelled measure. It eliminated the shadows near the cat, banishing them from its body. It whistled into the sky, screaming its joy to the evening sky at coming back._

Markus dropped the pads to the floor, his hands going numb from relief. The noise they made as they clattered to the ground seemed to sound like a gun in the silence that ensued. He was only a few seconds from death and he cheated it. He beat it. He managed to give the girl her life. He was dimmly aware of someone calling his name and shaking his shoulder, but he was in a daze.

Then he suddenly felt a feeling that he thought he would never have experienced before today. It would put him in a state of _further_ shock for the next few days, but it was happening to him.

Valerie Blaylock was KISSING HIM. And he was KISSING HER BACK.

Snapping himself out of his shock, he then pushed her off of him and then began his rant. "W-w-w-why did you k-k-kiss me?"

She then blushed an looked down at the floor. "W-well you didn't respond to us, so I kinda...took measures into my own hands..." she trailed off, lamely.

"B-b-but why?"

Now it was her turn to snap/rant for the evening.

"DO I NEED A REASON TO KISS THE GUY THAT I'VE BEEN FALLING IN LOVE WITH, EVER SINCE I MET HIM IN THE FRINGES OF ALASKA?"

An awkward silence enseued for a few seconds, but for the two of them, they felt like it was an eternity. They then realized what Valerie just said and began to blush furiously, staring at the floor with an intensity to melt through it.

"-Ahem-"

Both looked at Elaina, who was wearing an embarassed, but serious expression on her face."Ok, lovebirds," she said, "I hate to break up the moment, but...WE HAVE A PATIENT TO SAVE!"

"Ah...right..." Markus managed to weakly say, resuming his place at the operating table.

"Sorry about that..." Valerie mumbled as she took her place in front of him.

As they sutured the girls wounds, their eyes met for a breif second. In that short span, an understanding enveloped both of them. The feeling slowly made its way through Markus like an anesthesia and he then realized that he was in love with Valerie Blaylock; the young lady who he took under his wing in Alaska; the one who went through hell with him to absolve himself of past sins.

Managing a grin behind the operating mask, he winked at her and made a motion with the back of his head, signaling towards the door.

His own personal way of inviting her to his place after the operation.

She responded with a smile of her own, saying her own _yes_ to him, making him feel like an idiot; a happy idiot in love.

_The cat nimbly lept through the fire escape to the ceiling, determined to see the pretty object that took wings and flew. It then reached the roof and it saw it, still giong through the sky, higher than any firework launched that night. When it exploded, it showered the evening with the warmest green, sparkled with light touches of gold. Both intertwined, sending them spiraling towards earth, to fade away... _

_But to go together._

_This was deffinitly worth leaving his prey behind._

* * *

*** 1000 ccs- **About one liter of liquid. Think half of a giant soda bottle at kid parties. Did you know?- Humans have about 5.6 liters of blood in their bodies. if you lose even 35%, you could die of blood loss.

**** Code Blue- **Patient is having a cardiac arrest.

***** ECG- E**lectro**C**ardio**G**ram- Used to monitor a patient's heartbeat.

* * *

I FINNALY UPDATED AFTER TWO LONG, PAINFUL MONTHS! I'M SO HAPPY!

THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY WAIT, **14AmyChan **and **trainsgirl13** AND I HOPE THAT THIS WILL BE SATYSFYING!

NOW THE CONTEST FOR THE LITERARY DEVICES BEGIN! YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES AND MAY YOU FIND WHAT YOU ARE LOKKING FOR [Two meanings, start here! BE ANYLYTICAL!]!

You know you want to...

PLEASE REVIEW!

No flames, please and constructive critisism is appreciated!

**Next time: **What happened to Guy Montag after the festival.

Ciao!


End file.
